


Pinned down

by Nicka_nell



Series: Pinned down - Mafia AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Gunplay, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicka_nell/pseuds/Nicka_nell
Summary: You’re an excellent spy, loyal to your boss. But this time you can’t listen to him. This one time, you are acting against his command and are now exactly where you are. Pinned to the ground, passed back and forth between four men who want nothing more than to hear their little songbird sing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Pinned down - Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Pinned down

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Suna x reader, Atsumu x reader x Osamu, Kita x reader, mention of Akaashi. 
> 
> Words: 9.630
> 
> Warning: mafia-au, noncon!/dubcon, degradation/humiliation, choke, breath play, gun play, knife play, hitting, spitting, anal, oral, rough sex, lack of prep, pet name,

“I’ll be alright, Keiji. I’ll be back soon.” You try to convince Akaashi, your boss and lover, while you cuddle up to his naked upper body, wrapped in your duvet. Because you intend to make yourself useful. Doing the job of a spy and spying on the men of the piercing foxes.

After all, one of their men had killed one of yours. It wouldn’t be right to let this group get away. But Akaashi shakes his head again, taking your tender hand firmly into his large one.  
“Listen, my love, what happened wasn’t good. But acting rashly is just as bad. Bokuto and I are already working on a strategy. If necessary, we will make use of our alliance with the black cats. But a well thought-out plan takes time Y/n. So please forget your idea of proving you’re a spy and watching these men. I know you’re just trying to help me.” 

His voice is gentle, his smile only softly heard through the darkness, while you now feel his breath on your hand. He gently brings your fingers to his lips, kissing every one of them before brushing your back of the hand and turning in your direction.

“These men act only maliciously. You know what they’d do to a beautiful woman like you? Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. I’d never be able to forgive myself if they lay a finger on you, my love.” He whispers to you as he caresses your cheek and waits for your promise.

You are glad that the light is out, that Akaashi can’t see your sulking face, but then nods only with a consenting sound. You hear his relieved smile, feel his warmth on your lips before he holds you tighter against his own body and scratches your head that you fall asleep. “I love you, Y/n.” 

Akaashi has always been lucky enough to fall asleep quickly, but perhaps that was his biggest misfortune today. Because as you are sure, that he will no longer open his eyes. You sneak as quietly as possible out of your shared bed, step with your body into the cold of the room, leave his loving warmth, before you pack your things and set you on the road to these disgusting men.

One last time you walk up to the bed, easily see his peaceful, angelic face through the bright moon, before you brush over his cheek and give him a last kiss on the lips. “I’m sorry, my beautiful angel.” 

You breathe with a trembling voice and tears in your eyes, as it hurts to know to leave him alone and in some way betray him. Not keeping his word, and that he probably panicked about not having you around tomorrow morning. That he despairs. But it had to be, and you’d only be away for one night, anyway.

At least, that’s what you thought. Because you’re a spy. A very good one. So, what should happen to you?

“Really cute, this little one here. Too bad she’s got a gash on her head now.”, “Huh? Are you kidding me? You gave her the wound with your gun, you moron.” 

These voices, they’re so unknown. And… What about your body? It moves, your head sways back and forth, your legs touch the ground, yet you don’t have the feeling of moving from your own strength.

The voices are shrill in your ears. Pain, make your head pounce. No, it’s not only that. Your vision blurred, yet you smell this familiar metallic smell, the smell of blood. The one man had said something about a wound. Are you hurt? Are these your people who saved you? No, you don’t know the voices.

“Where am I?” You mumble softly to yourself as you try to raise your head. But the two men halt. “Well, look who woke up, the little miss ‘I’m trying to sneak in here’!” The one from your right side smirk near your ear and automatically makes you lift your head in his direction.

“Tsumu, that’s really a stupid name for a spy.” Now you hear another voice to your left. A blond-colored man and a gray-colored man, both look alike. Now you realize where you are, and your blood freezes to ice.

Even you know the infamous Miya twins. They are ruthless, act fast, are a perfect team, almost as if they share a brain, which controls their bodies at the same time. Both are the two that you first imagine when you think of the piercing foxes. They radiate the presence, the appearance in the outside world, while the other members behave silently and inconspicuously.

Only now do you notice they hold you to your hands, your arms lying over their shoulders to support you. The blonde, Atsumu, holds your bag in his hands, the bag with your equipment. The other, Osamu, only holds a gun with his free hand to make sure you do nothing stupid.

“Did Tsumu erase your memories or are you just being stupid right now? I think you know exactly where we are and for sure you’re smart enough to know what’s behind that door. I hope for you that you are a talkative songbird, otherwise this will not be a pleasant stay for you here.”

Bored, Osamu’s gaze sweeps away from your face, straightens his head forward again and moves together with Atsumu. Only your legs do not want to. You stretch them out abruptly to signal to the two men that you do not go without resisting through this door.

“Who would have thought I’d like you better unconscious. Don’t be a stupid doll and come on!” Hisses the gray-haired one as he flips the trigger of the gun and holds it in your direction.

Almost like in a movie, your neck hair straightens up, a shudder flows over your spine and wants to show you that you are in a danger zone. That you are in trouble, powerless, and that you should obey when your life is important to you. Although your mind tells you not to give up, your body fools you, becomes weak and sets you in motion.

“Thehe, you’ve got your little doll under control, Samu.” Says Atsumu teasingly when he looks at his twin, who just rolls his eyes annoyed and opens the door in front of you. It is difficult to open, robust, and gives off a slight creak as you step in and the two men close the door without letting go of you for a moment.

“Look what we found, boss.” Smirks Atsumu proudly. The entire room smells of cigarette smoke, of ash, which probably flows through the slowly burning wood of the fireplace into your nose.

The smell of strict perfume, as well as the thick air that floats in this room, almost make you vomit. In all this turmoil, you forget the two people who cut off their conversation when the three of you entered the room unasked.

Now you too realize that it is these two figures that make the air so thick. Scary, dark, dominant, violent. Their eyes truly match their name. Because they almost pierce you. The one green and wild, the others golden yellow and full of pride. Suna Rintarou and Kita Shinsuke.

While the dark-haired one at your sight just hisses in disgust, the other man observes you. “We found her outside the building. Looks like that little chick was spying on us, huh?” Atsumu grins proudly as his eyes wander in your direction just a bit to study your gaze.

But you don’t make a face. Somehow you’ll make it out of here, you just can’t show weakness. Because once you show them how scared you really are right now, it’s over. “Step forward, come here, little beauty.” 

Displeased, you shake your head, try to suppress your loud heartbeat and avoid his bored look. Yet, a few seconds pass before Kita leans against his massive wooden table, lays his leg over the other and positions his arms casually at the edge of the table for support. He hates to have to repeat himself when he had given his order clearly enough.

“Didn’t you hear him? You should step forward, songbird.” Almost bored, Osamu’s voice bounces onto your skin from behind before you feel a throbbing pain in your knee pit, and how a hand pushes you forward.

The rough carpet scratches your skin, hurts your fists as you try to keep your pain-filled groan under your lips. You can’t show emotions. Not now, not until you’re out of here. 

Through the push you are now on all your fours, right in front of Kita’s black patent leather shoes, which shine as if they are freshly polished. You still don’t lift your head, look at the ground, as you watch out of the corner of your eye Kita’s swaying leg. How it slowly stops to wriggle as he lets it slide down from his other leg.

Both of his feet now touch the ground again. They reflect your face blurred, as one foot rises and the cold leather touches your chin. The smell of shoe soap and leather is almost penetrating in your nose, unpleasant and disgusting.  
Your head shakes, as you try to balance the pressure his foot exerts to make you look up with your chin, but Kita is stronger.

You keep telling yourself that you’re not allowed to show your feelings, but you can’t hide the hatred in your eyes from Kita. He knows that look too well. All his opponents look at him like that, full of hate, full of fear because they know exactly what to expect. But his opponents were never pretty like a model from a glossy magazine.

His manly scent comes closer to you, as does his face, as he bends a bit forward to examine you better. Yet he looks down on you as if you were just a stupid, naïve woman to him. “She can only be a spy of Akaashi, this owl. He is the only one among us who accepts women into his inner circle. But women don’t belong in this business, don’t they, my little beauty?”

His bitter words meet your skin, while a freezing shudder runs along your spine. Kita’s cool fingertips touch your warm skin, just like the sparkling silver on your neck. With a proud smile, his thumb outlines the small silver A on your chain, while his lips form the name of Akaashi.

But again, you don’t answer him, dodge your body and show him your pure hate. Also Kita straightens up his upper body, looks away from you for a moment, up to his men before his look grazes yours again. “It’s almost sad that Akaashi uses such a pretty doll. But I bet you’d look even prettier with tears in your eyes.” 

Briefly you have the feeling to recognize how his corners of the mouth move a little upward before he stares at you again seriously. “Anyway, why are you here?” He wants to know, but you’re not even thinking about giving him an answer now.

However, this seems to provoke his fellow, because now Suna, who was leaning against the table with his arms folded, now turns up, while he had looked at the scenario in peace. His patience is over as he walks towards you and holds his weapon against your temple.

You often had a gun in your hand, only you never had the opening of that cold metal on your head. Quietly you whimper to yourself as your body twitches and your eyes instinctively close. “Answer, when someone asks you something, Princess! Otherwise, the contents of your pretty face will be on the wall!”

No, you can’t be weak now. Pull yourself together, you’re strong, and you know you’re going to get out of here. With your teeth pressed together, you clench your hands to fists before you look up at the man who held his gun to your head earlier and spit in dislike at his feet.

Like in slow motion you see how the vein on his forehead forms, his eyes widen, and how he looks at you full of anger. How his finger moves to the trigger at the weapon and how he is about to release it to kill you.

Your body is numb, does not move. Your heart is beating so loud it hurts your ears. It cries out to you to get up, to move, that you are in danger, but still your body does not act as you want. 

Just as you want to form the words “I’m sorry, Akaashi,” you see from the corner of your eye how a hand reaches for Suna’s weapon, lays down on it and pushes his hand down. How Kita’s back blocks your view of Suna’s green eyes and protects your whimpering form.

Emotionless, he turns to you, looks down as he reaches out his hand to signal you to stand up. “Come on, get up or I won’t stop Suna from shooting you next time.” Again, his voice is as cold as a robot’s, but unlike before, you nod and get up without accepting his helping hand. 

Yet he grabs your wrist, pulls your still slightly trembling body towards him and stares at you with his brown yellow eyes. His breath is on your lips, just a few steps separate you.

From the near you see his long eyelashes, how pretty they actually are and how ironic it is that such angelic eyes belong to a demon like him. A feeling of dislike spreads in you again as his fingertips wander over your cheek, but his gaze continues to captivate you.

“Women shouldn’t be treated badly, at least as long as they obey. You know that, right? Since I’m an honorable man, I’ll give you one last chance. Be my beautiful songbird.” 

Although his voice is only silent in your ears, calm and clear to understand, it just makes your complete body feel fear.  
You know it’s better to tell what you want here, that you should gather information. But what’s going to happen then? They wouldn’t just let you go, and you can’t betray Akaashi a second time. He’ll probably be disappointed in you by now that you didn’t listen to him. You couldn’t bear letting him down one more time.

Kita realizes that you remain stubborn, and he has to admit that he finds it very admirable how much you think of your boss. Many would be afraid for their lives, simply tell everything, sing like a nightingale. But you seem to do everything you can to keep Akaashi out of all this. Almost as if you were acting on your own.

“You know what happens if you don’t talk? Do you know where you are? We’re not as nice as Akaashi. If you don’t tell us what you want here, we’ll beat you, humiliate you, have our fun with you like wild animals before we tie you up and use you as a vent of aggression until you’re not good enough for us and we kill you.”

You feel the grip on your chin getting stronger and stronger, his body leaning towards you and his bright hair brushing your skin. You can’t get out of here. “Akaashi really seems to be a real man of torture when he sends you, his pretty toy, here even though he knows all that. But if you talk, you’ll make it out of here, beauty.”

It would be better to tell him everything, but for what price? He said you’d make it out of here, but he didn’t mention if you could make it out alive or if they might even torture you. No, you have to stay strong.

You tightly pinch your lips, frown furiously, and give him an unambiguous understanding of how little you allow him and his talk to influence yourself. “What a shame, I guess that was your last chance.”

He clicks with his tongue before the pressure on your chin fades away and he moves one step backwards. He quickly regains control of his brief outburst of feelings when he looks at the two twins, who stare at him sort of irritated.

“Come here, hold her.” He commands them, and they won’t let it be said one more time. Because even before you can turn your eyes from the twins back to Kita, Atsumu already holds you from behind, while Osamu makes sure that you can’t kick with your legs around you.

You squirm, try to free yourself from their grips looking back and forth between them, before you look again at Kita, who is watching you seriously. His gaze wanders to Suna. Kita doesn’t have to tell him anything, because Suna is already nodding, as if he had received his silent Command and will now carry it out.

Until just now he had looked bored, had small eyes, only a thin slit as a mouth that had shown no emotions. But at every step he goes towards you, you see this arrogant smirk, almost as if he wants to laugh at you in your situation now.

Only when he stands before you do you realize that something silver is sparkling in his hand. No gun, it’s a knife. The fear of being stabbed comes up inside you, you try to move harder, but the Miya brothers hold you tighter than before.

You don’t want to show them your tears now that your life is at stake, so you just close your eyes. “Forgive me, Akaashi.” You whisper, but the knife does not pierce into your skin, no you only hear how it shoves the fine fabric of your clothes, how it tears and your bare skin kisses the warm room air.

Suddenly you open your eyes, feel your top torn open by the knife which slide down your arms and how Suna now holds the knife to your pants. His face is only a nose tip away from yours. His smile is still arrogant, now also mocking. 

“You don’t really think we’re gonna kill you without having our fun, do you? How naïve, princess.”, “No…” You whimper, but your pants are already cut open, piece by piece the torn fabric lands on the floor, until you stand only in your slip in front of the four men.

They even ripped off your bra. Staring at your breasts like raw meat. But just when you expect him to rip your panties off, he turns around, sits down in an armchair next to the fireplace and leans his head bored in his hand. 

“You two found her, so you two are the first, which may have fun with her. Good work, Osamu, Atsumu.” Says Kita calmly, before he also sits down at his desk again, and looks at the scenario while leaning back in his chair.

As the blond’s face shines more and more, a broad smirk stands out on the face of his brother, who holds your legs and with his face comes ever closer to your bare flesh. “Don’t touch me, you mutt!” You shriek, but freeze as something cold, sharp presses against your neck.

“Now stop fighting back, you’d be better off relaxing and loosening your muscles, if you know what I mean, doll.” Atsumu whispers in your ear while Osamu’s hair grazes your thigh. You notice how your eyes get warm, how your body trembles uncontrollably and does not stop while you close your eyes to suppress your tears.

Forgive me for Akaashi.

You feel Osamu’s thick fingers pressing against the fine lace fabric of your panty as they outline every line of these embroidered roses and drift to your middle. Directly you sense like you have to vomit when his fingers go along your folds to your entrance. How he can’t resist his proud smirk and plays with the edge of your panties.

“Who’d have thought, your boss was such a softy? Bright innocent lace underwear decorated with roses. So cute. Don’t you want to look at them again before I tear them apart, huh?” 

But your body is numb, unable to move, and Osamu is not even waiting for an answer. The fine fabric tears in his hands before it lands dull on the ground. “What a cute pussy, I don’t know if I just want to finger you or eat you out.” He whispers eagerly before he drills his fingers into your tender flesh as his nose tip touches your sensitive skin.

“No… please stop!” He drowns your bitterly sniffing voice out by a loud slap on your walls, which makes you startle. “It’s too late to beg now, doll.” You hear his grin that bounces like many small needles on your skin before you feel his wet lips, teeth and tongue on your body.

The knot in your neck is getting heavier and in vain you try to squeeze your legs but stops by his broad stature. “Let me taste you and your sweet juice.” He whispers as his tongue moves along your walls before using his fingers to force them inside you, regardless of whether or not you’re wet.

“Ah no!” You scream at the unbearable pain. His fingers feel like sandpaper, rough, thick and coarse. They are way too big for your dry inner, and for the first time you wonder if it was really better not to tell them why you are here.

His fingers quickly move out and back in, curling up in you, exploring your inside, while his tongue sucks your core, his vibrating voice unintentionally making you wet slowly. You’re just squeezing your lips together, won’t allow yourself to make a sound. 

Just that Osamu doesn’t like it at all. Because he can’t enjoy your delicious body, your slowly gleaming juice on his fingers, if you suppress your sweet sighs. “I’ll get you to cry, doll.” His bored voice glides towards you, and you hear his body moving away, how he gets up but at the same time you hear a belt, how the buckle, and a zipper opens and the fabric of his pants roams loudly along his legs.

“Put the knife down and lift her up, spread her legs for me so I can have a better view of Akaashi’s girl and her little pussy.” He speaks to his brother while he holds his already stiff cock in his hand, strokes it and waits for his brother to lift you up.

“Yeah… Hurry, my dick finally wants to get out of those pants!” Grumbles Atsumu, who takes the knife from your neck for a moment, but does not let it go. You think about moving in those seconds, running away, but Atsumu’s arms already wrap around your legs and lift you, your bare back pressed to the silk fabric of his shirt while he holds the knife to your body again.

Forgive me, Akaashi.

“Open your eyes, little doll.” You hear Osamu’s deep voice, feel his wet fingers on your lips, which still wrapped in your own juice. With much force, he shovels them against your lips, separating them before he pushes his fingers into your entrance. Your big eyes look at him in horror, full of fear, as Osamu had hoped.

This look makes his cock twitch, become even harder than it already is. With his wide smirk, he claps his cock against your walls several times, while watching your expressions. “Tell me, do you want my cock, little doll?” 

Disgusted, you try to tighten your muscles, prevent him from penetrating you, but Osamu already presses his tip against your hole. “Don’t be stupid and relax.” He murmurs as he grabs you by your hip and presses his entire length into you with full force.

You cry up, try to move again, but you won’t make it. His dick is too big, too massive for your not sufficiently wet entrance. It literally presses against your walls, makes you feel all its contours, and drills so deeply into you that your womb feels like it’s being ripped. “No, stop!” But he does not hear you whimpering.

Groaning, he leans forward, tastes your neck, while his words disappear, mumbling beneath his sloppy kisses. “Damn, you’re so tight, either Akaashi doesn’t fuck you enough, or he really has a little dick, huh?” 

He presses your body more against the other Miya brother, who is at the end with his patience and wants to be released from the throbbing pain in his pants. “Now hurry, you moron! You’re not the only one allowed to play with her!” Complains Atsumu, who only gets a dark look from his brother.

He takes you out of Atsumu’s grip, holds you to his own body and deepens his thrusts once more. “Nggh…” A squeezed moan escapes your lips as you try to cover them with your hands, which only makes the gray-haired grin.

“If you can’t wait, use her other hole. She has two, idiot!” He snaps bored with his tongue, which, however, causes his brother to pull his pants and wander towards you. “Wait, wait, no! I don’t want this!” You cry again, but Atsumu is already behind you, looking eagerly at his hard cock while you only follow the sparkling thread that lands on his member and moistens it.

“Oh, this is your first time, eh?” He grins mischievously before he kisses the other side of your neck. You don’t know what to do. You are overwhelmed by Osamus kissing on your neck and shoulder, his hands on your hip, his thick cock that keeps thrusting aggressively and wildly into you.

But also of Atsumu’s softer lips, which have settled on the other side of your neck. His hand playing impatiently with your nipple and his tip, which he presses against your hole with his other hand, while both of their bodies embrace you tightly.

“Ahhh nh! St... op...” You scream again, notice how your tears fight their way out and run down your cheeks as Atsumu pushes into you. How both brothers use you like a sex toy. “Shit, you’re fucking tight.” He grunts weepy and presses his other hand on your other breast, kneading it while his thrusts get faster and faster.

“Haah!” You can no longer suppress your voice, you can no longer hold your crying for you, now that you feel the power of both men in you, how you notice how their cocks squeeze into you and are rhythmically out of tune. One is thicker, more aggressive and faster, the other is longer, deeper and slower.

They move your body as if it were just a flyweight, causing your abdomen to burn like the fire in the fireplace and giving you to understand that the pain you feel now will last for a long time.

But you also feel how this friction in you, the rubbing of your three bodies and their touches, trigger a completely unique feeling. A feeling that makes you dislike yourself, because it is no other than pure desire.

“Shit, shit, I’m coming!” You hear Atsumu, who is with his eyes closed behind you. You are on the one hand happy about his words, as you hope that it will be over soon, but on the other hand you don’t want him to fill you.

To Atsumu’s astonishment, his brother makes no silly remarks about the fact that he is about to come and looks over to him. Strained, he looks into your eyes, the drops of sweat fall slowly from his temple, while his cheekbones stick out, thereby he clenches his teeth and even is about to fill you with his sperm.

“Are you looking forward to being filled by us? To paint your holes white? Shit babe, we’re coming now! Fill you! Shit, you’d have to see your face, you look so hot with those teary eyes and your hate-filled look, so sexy.”

Atsumu playfully nibbles on your earlobe while he enjoys your quiet words, begging him not to come inside you. But it’s too late for that, because you feel the two of them enter deeper into you one last time, strengthening their grip around your body and how something warm fills your inner.

Their cocks both twitch in you, continue to move, almost as if they want to play it safe that as much of the sperm remains in you as possible. Their breath bounces on your body from all sides, you even feel Atsumu’s fast heartbeat on your back.

In shame, you want to look away from the two of them, don’t want them to look at you, touch you or be inside you any longer. Just the look Osamu had hoped for. Mockingly, he pulls your face up with his hand, looks deep into your glassy eyes, before he licks his lips and wants to bend over to you. But just before his lips can hit yours, Kita’s voice interrupts him.

“That’s enough, if you’re done with her, it’s Suna’s turn. Suna, you’re my best man, so have fun with her, maybe you can make her sing. Isn’t she the type of girl you like anyway?” Echoes Kita’s voice through the room while he is still watching the situation, leaning in his chair and placing his arms on the armrests.

You have the feeling that Osamu’s bored look seems almost annoyed when he looks back at you and pulls his cock out of you. A mixture of his sperm and the little of your juice runs along his length, connecting you both with a thin thread that quickly tears and lands on the ground.

Atsumu groans before he too carefully pulls his member out of you and places you on the ground. Quickly you try to get up, run away from the two men, but notice how your legs tingle, are numb from the position you were in earlier.

Trembling, you look to the side where Osamu and Atsumu sit down on a sofa and first light a cigarette, pay you no more attention before your gaze wanders to Suna. Tired, with thin eyes, he sits on the chair, has only opened his fly and pumps his cock while he smokes his cigarette.

“Crawl over here.” His voice is as bored just like his gaze. But you wouldn’t even move towards him if your legs weren’t just numb. Your abdomen still hurts from the twins, you still feel bad and you don’t want to be used again.

“Didn’t you hear? I said, crawl, over, here, slut!” He now repeats irritated, but you only shake your head. That’s enough to get Osamu to stand up again, grab you by your hair and go towards Suna with the cigarette clamped between his lips, throw you in front of him and sit on the sofa again wordlessly.

His gaze is now even darker, full of rage now that you have not listened to him again. Who do you think you are? Just ignore him, think you’re better. And yet you’re the one sitting in tears, afraid in front of his legs.

One last time he inhales the tobacco taste of his cigarette before he flicks the butt into the fire and bends forward to you. Just to blow the disgusting ash-smelling cigarette smoke into your face.

Without touching you, he inspects your face, has to admit that Kita was right, because you are his type. Just the kind of woman he likes to see groaning on his cock. “Say, are you Akaashi’s favorite bitch? Are you the one fucking the poor little boy to sleep?” He laughs mockingly. 

How dare he talk about Akaashi like that? He does not know how strong Akaashi really is. Suna is a pile of misery compared to Akaashi. He doesn’t have the right to talk about your boss and lover like that.

Now you’re the one who can’t control your anger, show it openly, and spit in Suna’s face. His eyes get big, shocked. They look at you before they get thin again and give you a forceful slap that brings your body down before he wipes the spit out of his face.

You want to put your hand on your face, on the pounding spot, on your lip that bursts when he hits you, which spread a metallic taste in your mouth that makes you choke. But Suna prevents you, positions himself with all his weight on your body, nails your legs with his own and pins your hands over your head on the ground.

“Your fucking princess-like way is getting on my nerves.” He hisses annoyed, before he gets his gun out of the holster which sticks around his chest and holds it against your chin.

“What do you think happens now, eh? You spit on me like a stupid bitch and think I’m gonna let you go? Shit, I should torture you, disfigure your pretty face until your beloved shit Akaashi doesn’t want you anymore. Get you pregnant again and again, bitch. But no, I have other plans for you, you know what these are, princess?” 

What are these plans? He’s told enough that’ll put your pulse on alert. So what’s worse than what he just told you? You don’t answer him. He already expected that you would not open your mouth, and yet he knows that deeds bring more than words.

Slowly, the cold metal in his hands wanders along your neck, down to your chest, pressing the opening against your nipple, before his weapon moves down even further, makes your stomach twitch, and finally comes to rest on your walls.

His gaze follows his movements like a cat staring at a mouse, but looks back into your hateful face as he pushes the gun over your clit, placing the opening against your entrance. It’s still covered with Osamu’s sperm, yet you feel the cold metal and hope that he will take it from you quickly.

But instead of taking the gun from your skin, he pushes the opening into your entrance, which makes you scream out loud. “No, stop it, it’s disgusting, stop it!”, “Tzk… Are you begging now?” He interrupts your whining and pushes the weapon deeper and deeper into you. It moves inside your walls, so that the damp sounds from your entrance rings through the room and make your trembling, crying sound even more beautiful.

Pure disgust is spreading inside you, at least that’s what you think. Because your gaze changes when you suddenly realize that there is also another feeling attached to this disgust. Because somehow this feeling of fear excites you.

Oh, please forgive me, Akaashi.

You shape the words silently as you push your pelvis a bit upwards and bite your lip to suppress your moans. Suna notices this tiny movement of your body, must immediately grin now that he knows that you seem to like it.

His cock twitches alone at the thought of what a needy slut you are, which likes such dirty games. Who would have thought that this little princess could gain so much more interest for him?

His look frightens you, but it also makes your body feel strange. To shiver and get wet. Your complete body is burning, but it’s probably just the blazing fire next to you. His deep giggling forces another wave of unwanted desire in you before he pulls the gun out of your damp entrance.

It shimmers in his hands, covered with Osamu’s sperm and your juice. Just like Suna, you watch at it, follow his movements and thus also the weapon that comes closer to your mouth. The cold metal is now warm and moist on your lips, trying to get inside.

“Come on, open your mouth. I want you to lick my gun clean. Use your needy tongue and show everyone what you’ve shown me. That you’re a fucking naughty bitch getting wet with my gun.” 

It was a mistake to let your feelings run wild. It wasn’t right to show him you liked it. Shaking your head, you try to take the gun off your lips, somehow detach yourself from him, but he only lets go of your arms, instead holds your nose shut and presses his gun again to your mouth.

Panicking, you try to take his hand off your nose, in vain. Because he’s too strong for you. Instead, you keep trying to hold your air until you can no longer neglect the stabbing pain in your lungs and automatically open your mouth.

Suna reacts at lightning speed, puts the pistol in your mouth and pins your arms back together above your head. “Suck it, clean it up, make it look like new, and don’t make me angry!” His raspy voice bounces on your skin while his yellowish green eyes pin you to the ground almost as much as his body. 

You hesitate at first, you no longer want this gun in your mouth, but he presses it deeper against your palate and you automatically start sucking on it. You always have to suppress your choking, with this metallic taste getting stronger and stronger in your mouth, with this salty taste of the sperm of the man who had abused you like a bitch before.

New tears are forming in your eyes, new tears that make you understand you are nothing more than a prisoner. “Kita was so right when he said you’d look even better with tears in your eyes.” He grins proudly and drags the gun out of your mouth.

Unlike before, it shines clean, only covered by your saliva, which makes Suna smile arrogantly. “It’s about time you got a little reward for your excellent work, huh, Princess?” He laughs, before he pushes the pistol away toward Osamu and Atsumu, so that you do not come up with a stupid idea, before his now free hand wanders back to your entrance.

You almost suck his two fingers in, so wet is your entrance. With ease, he pushes a third finger into it, bends it in you to look for the spongy spot. “Ah!” For the first time you groan softly when he hits that spot, and Suna has to grin broadly.

“Yeah? Is that what you want, princess? Do you want to come on my fingers?” Disgusted you try to look at him but your look is anything but angry, rather willing and excited. “No…” You say, but your eager voice deceives you.

“No, eh? Sounds different. And your dripping pussy also says something completely different, you almost squeeze my fingers, little bitch. So stop lying and come for me, princess.” 

You can’t even answer him before he moves his fingers quickly inside you, uses his thumb to place it on your clit and rub it roughly, while his fingers skillfully inside you, make your body tremble.

You feel your entire body cheating on you, an incredible wave of passion spreading in you, making you tremble and releasing your muscles against your will. “Aah... fuck!” Your mouth loosens and your cry finds its way out of your throat. 

Your whole body is feverish, your vision blurred, while your pelvis willingly dances on Sunas fingers to better enjoy your orgasm.

Forgive me, Akaashi, my love.

“Just like that, princess. Show everyone how dirty you actually are!” You hear his throaty voice before he pulls his fingers out of you and rises himself before he licks your juices from his fingers.

Was that everything? Did he get away from you because he’s done with you? Did you possibly misjudged him? Hesitantly you try to get up on all fours to crawl towards the exit, but you were wrong. Because Suna’s arms will get you back into his clutches faster than you want.

“Where are you going, princess?” His smoky voice echoes in your ears, making your heart ring in fear. Your body is too weak to defend itself as your back lands on the rough carpet on which you were just lying seconds ago, Suna again above you, his eyes dead serious as before.

“I’m sorry, I-I-”, “You what!?” He yells at you sharply before he straightens his upper body. His belt rubs over the fine fabric of his trousers as he pulls it through his trouser loops and rattles the belt in his hands.

Full of horror, you pinch your eyes, place your hands over your face to protect, but the hit you expect does not come. Questioning you look up between the gap of your fingers to Suna, who now holds the belt casually in his hand, pumps his dick with the other one. Oh, not again…

“Please, I don’t want to…” But Suna has no patience for your whining. “Be quiet.” He hisses bored and now you hear the smacking as the belt lands on your chest, makes it pounding and highlights an unpleasant pain. “Ah no!” This throbbing pain makes you forget what Suna was really up to.

’Cause he rubs his cock against your dripping folds before he presses it into you. Even though Osamu fucked you before, you’re still tight. Makes it hard for Suna to enjoy all of this for longer than a few minutes.

But even if it’s only a few minutes for him, it’s supposed to feel like forever to you. He briefly twists his face, because your walls still squeeze his cock together through your orgasm. “Shit, Akaashi seems to rarely fuck you, you’re still so fucking tight.” He licks his lip, petting the reddened part of your chest with his fingers, where his belt had struck your skin earlier.

Filled with hunger, he bends over to you, pushes harder into you as his lips nibble your reddened skin, playfully bite your nipple and elicit another moan. “Nggh!” Your cry excites him so much that he runs sloppily across your chest with his wet tongue, up to your neck, still ball deep in your wet cunt.

“Fuck, you’re a good bitch.” He whispers throaty before he drills his sharp canines into your neck, licks your blood, as he’s watching you lift your neck, tilting your head backwards, and once more groaning at the bittersweet pain in your flesh.

“You taste so good!” His words kiss your ears before he straightens up and pushes your pelvis further to his member. Unlike Osamu’s, his cock feels so much harsher, thicker, longer and even more aggressive, and presses his thick vein against your walls with every push. He shows you no mercy. Hits your womb every time and make your eyes roll backwards. He’s going to tear you apart.

But even though it hurts, it feels so good. Even though you want him to stop, you want him to keep going. You don’t know what to think anymore.

Suna’s hand, which played earlier with your nipple, now also finds its way to your neck, nuzzles the spot he had just bitten, where now a small drop of blood runs out. But his loving touch only lasts a short time, because his other fingers finds it way around your slim neck, begin to wrap them around and tie it together.

You notice how you can no longer get air, how the slapping of skin to skin echoes through the room and Suna’s eyes look at you emotionlessly. Panic forms in your face, fear that he won’t let go, which makes Suna smirk.

He thrusts now even harder, while your lungs are already burning and your vision is getting dark. Suna realizes how your hands don’t resist as much. That they weaken. He loves the power he has over you.

That look you gave him. He above you, his cock shimmering in your cunt that looks like a mess through your mix of cum. Your tender body moving up and down on the rough carpet, your breasts bouncing every time and your face that reflects so much fear and at the same time so much pleasure. 

He knows you’re his. That you like what he’s doing to you, and that he’s the one that’s going to make you crawl around sore for days.

He can no longer control himself, notices how his strokes become more and more sloppy and looks with a proud grin into your weak, crying face before he comes in you, with a barely audible groan. His hands slowly loosen from your neck, while his dick still lingers in you as he watches deep into your eyes.

“Remember those eyes. You’ll see them your complete life when I get you pregnant and your bastard has my eyes.” He breathes huskily to you while he pulls his member out of you and won’t let himself be disturbed by the fact that your juice and his sperm stick to his dick when he pulls up his shorts and pants and sits down on the armchair without comment.

Like the brothers, he lights a cigarette, looks at your used, broken body. On your pulsating entrance, which rhythmically now also tries to squeeze out his thick sperm. Too bad you’re so cute. Huddled on the floor, coughing, trying to breathe in the air you were missing.

None of the men move. Everybody’s just looking at you, and how you’re trying to crawl to your clothes. Only a few steps are missing from your clothes, or rather, the fabric that is still left, when two cold arms grab you and Kita’s voice tickles your ears.

“Where do you think you’re going? The best always comes at the end.” You’d forgotten about him. Lost sight of him by not making a sound. But his voice is freezing. You’re afraid he’s worse than Suna.

Trembling, you close your eyes, asking yourself why you got up earlier. However, Kita only lifts you up, places you on his table, so that your legs dangle left and right of his body. Attentively he looks at your marks that Suna has given you, in your anxious face before his thumb caresses your lips.

You’re confused, trying to open your mouth when you feel his lips on yours. Osamu had already tried to kiss you, only Kita had interrupted this attempt. Suna had noticed exactly that Kita wanted your lips only for himself and had not even tried to enjoy how you taste. How soft your lips are. Because your mouth is only for the boss.

His lips are unexpectedly soft, warm, and also the kiss is anything but coarse. Almost like a kiss from your beloved Akaashi. 

“You cleaned up Suna’s gun so well, get on your knees and show me if you’re capable of handling my dick like that. Don’t get any ideas, beauty. Everyone here has a gun and won’t hesitate to turn it against your pretty skull. You understand?” He asks calmly, without emotion, as he caresses your cheek and sticks a strand of hair behind your ears.

A quiet devil who slowly kills his victim, you think. But you know he’s right, and since you’ve already got three of the men behind you, you’re sure there won’t be anything else. Nodding, you slide down from his table, opening his belt with shaky hands, before pulling down his pants and freeing his big bulge in his shorts.

His full length almost jumps towards you, the first drops of pre-cum form on its tip, while his eyes watch yours in all tranquility. “Start!” Again you nod, swallow once before you take his member in your hands.

I’m so sorry, Akaashi. Please forgive me. 

You have to think of Akaashi that he’s probably still sleeping in your shared bed, think you’re still with him. About the fact that he won’t find out you’re missing for several hours. It’s probably going to take him a couple of hours to get you out of here. Hours? Or maybe even days… Or will he be so disappointed, so angry that he has already forgotten you?

“Hey beauty!” Gets you Kita’s voice back, who’s burying his hand in your hair. “Do you need some help?” He asks you rhetorically, because he already presses you with his hands against his cock. Makes you choke when his tip touches the end of your neck.

You support your hands against his thighs so that he cannot enter so deep, but that does not prevent Kita from pressing his pelvis against your lips. His thrusts are not aggressive, they are slow but deep. “Your mouth feels great, beauty.”

You try to get it all behind you quickly, as feel how his dick in you slowly start to twitch. You are sure that he will come soon. But instead of spreading his seed in your mouth, he pulls your head away from his cock, raises you up in your arms and turns you around so that he pins you down on his table.

Your own saliva and part of his sperm is now sticking to your chin, dripping onto his expensive desk. Your chest rests on the lacquered wood, while your still shaky legs try to find support.

“You know, even if you have a pretty face and I’d like to see this one when I sleep with you, I hate blood on women.” His shirt is on your skin, his body is pressing on yours, while his fingers are stroking over your slightly cracked lip.

His words are still chilly, yet you feel strangely safe with him. How can you feel comfortable with a man who treats you like a toy? 

His fingers gently wander over your spine, circling your curves before he kisses your shoulder blade lovingly. “It’s admirable that you don’t betray your boss. That despite all of this, you will not make a songbird. You really should be rewarded.” He breathes under his gentle kisses. It tickles your skin.

You don’t realize how he pushes his member into you with his hand, how he holds you to your waist and slowly but deeply pushes inside you. “Ahhhh Keiji!” Unconsciously, you groan as you close your eyes and keep your pelvis pressed against him. He’s so gentle, so loving…

You have the feeling for a brief moment that Akaashi is behind you. That you’re in his office and he praises you for your excellent work. That he whispers his praise in your ears while he holds your precious body in his hands as if you were his goddess. But reality quickly catches up with you when you see Kita’s hands in front of you, holding on to the edge of the table.

So firm that you can almost see his ankles through his skin. “That was the wrong name, my beauty.” He hisses at you with damp breath before he increases his speed and strength. Pushing you so hard, his whole table moves.

His ballpoint pen, as well as the cigarettes, rolls off the table and rattle as they touch the floor. “Nggh haaa too much! That’s too much! Kita! Kita! Please! Stop!” You moan because you know he wants to tear you apart completely. 

His balls slap against your clit with every thrust. Each time, an unwanted moan lures out of you, and although his bumps are strong, his hands wrap around your skin like the fine fabric of silk.

His lips, too, caress you passionately, full of enthusiasm. “Kita! Kita! Haah feels so g- good…” It slips out again. In contrast to the others, Kita puts you in a rush of lust despite these harsh thrusts. A pleasure you like without wanting it.

Which makes your body rub your ass further against his body, elicits throaty moans and stretches your head backwards so that Kita can kiss your neck better. “I told you the best always comes at the end, beauty. I said I’d reward you for being such a loyal fellow.” 

Although you know what he means by this reward, your body cannot resist, just like your voice. Your mouth cries out, sweet moans, beautiful words, a sound that all other three men would have liked to hear.

But these words, your lips, were for Kita only. His breath on your skin gets flatter and flatter, he knows exactly that he will come any moment, but he doesn’t want to leave you undone.

Tenderly, he clamps your clit between his middle and forefinger, moving his fingers in frictional movements, while his thrusts become inaccurate. Now also Kita feels how you begin to convulse, how your body trembles and how you claw your nails into the wood under you.

“God, Kita, I’m coming!” You snort, your head pressed against the countertop, while your eyes roll backwards and a strong shudder floods you. So much that you roar loudly. “Such a good girl.” 

Your whole body twitches, feels like a trance. Your swollen walls lace tighter around Kita’s length, pulsate strongly and also cause him to shoot his charge deep into you. He breath loudly, still leaving a few slower thrusts while you milking his sensitive cock.

His tone is loud and damp in your ear as he kisses your earlobe and pins you at your neck to the table with his now free hand. “If you get pregnant, pray it’s mine.” Are his last words before he straightens up and goes to his desk drawer to get a towel out to clean himself.

All the men’s cum runs out of your dripping hole, adorning your swollen, sore folds, before it runs down your inner thighs and covers the red carpet beneath you.

I am sorry, Akaashi.

Even though Kita doesn’t hold you anymore, your exhausted body can’t move. Just lying there motionless, moving your chest, nothing else. “Atsumu, Osamu, take her to a vacant room and lock her up.” 

His order causes the two men to nod, slowly move up from the sofa, before Kita sits down in the armchair and looks at you with his hands folded in front of his chin. “Tomorrow you’ll get another chance to sing. So don’t disappoint me, beauty.”

Tomorrow? No, you’ll be free tomorrow. Because you know Akaashi will be here soon. You just have to hold on a little longer and play along. Akaashi… Will he want to save you after all this?

“Come on, get up!” Atsumu calls impatiently to you from behind, who has noticed that you haven’t moved a step yet. 

Exhausted, you try to straighten up your body but sink under your shaky legs. Even if it annoys him, Osamu comes up to you, bending down behind your body before lifting you up with ease. “I don’t want to waste any more time here. I’m hungry.” 

He clicks his tongue before he walks out the door with you in his arms and his brother on his side. You could try to escape. No, you’re too weak. Your eyes are heavy, just like your body, which, although you are being carried, feels like you weigh several tons.

The room you are being carried into is dark and cold. The moon still glows in the sky, which you can see through the large, heavily glazed windows. But there is nothing to open them. They’re just there to look outside. Only an uncomfortable bed and a dresser adorn the room.

“Well, good night, doll.” Says Osamu, who lets you fall rough on the bed. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” His brother grins teasingly, who leaves the room immediately after his words.

Osamu, on the other hand, looks at you for a while, stares at your body huddled up like an embryo, listens to the bitter cry of your voice as these crystal-clear tears roll down your cheek.

He feels his pants tighten again, but he knows very well that he will only have the opportunity to sleep with you tomorrow. His boss would be mad at him if he used you again right now. “Shit! See you tomorrow…” Sighing, with his hands in his pocket he leaves the room and you hear how in this sudden silence he turns the key over that keeps you trapped in this room.

The time passes when you cry bitterly in this cold bed. Just think about Akaashi and how much you hurt him. You never think about the lack of sleep. Until you hear the door lock again.

For a moment, your heart is beating wildly with hope. You already see Akaashi’s face before you as someone lock again the door and turns on the light. You feel like someone just shattered your heart that’s been robbed of all your hope.

Because there’s no one in the door but the real devil of this mob. Suna Rintarou… With narrow eyes, he only gives you a quick look before he takes out a camera out of his pocket and presses a button that makes a red dot on the camera light up.

He calmly puts the camera on the dresser in front of your bed, takes off his belt without a word before tightening it, as it gives off a glaring bang. Immediately you twitch together.  
Remember that Suna had beaten you with this just a few hours ago and is now coming back to you with this one.

He still says nothing when he sits over you, looking down at you like scum. What you were in his eyes. It’s your fault he’s here now. Because how could you groan in front of everyone like an aroused slut when Kita’s cock had filled you and not his? No, he’s the one who’s best at satisfying you. And now you lie there again, afraid beneath him, shaking, while he almost painfully slowly strips his belt over your naked skin.

“As Kita said, the best always comes at the end, Princess.”


End file.
